Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable environment control systems and methods of using said systems.
Background
It is desirable to moderate an enclosure's environment, including the temperature and humidity for the comfort of occupants within the enclosure, or to protect items within the enclosure from damage due to environmental conditions. There are a wide variety of enclosures including recreational vehicles, campers, garages, tents and playhouses that often have no environmental control and can become excessively hot or cold. In many cases, people use these enclosures temporarily and a permanent environmental control system may not be justified. In other cases, an enclosure may only be uncomfortable to occupants during certain times of the day or year. In addition, many of these enclosures may not be able to accommodate a window-unit type air conditioner or other environment control device within an existing opening in the enclosure. Some enclosures are small and locating an environment control device within the enclosure takes up valuable space. Other enclosures may be used primarily to store items, such as sheds, barns, data-centers, electronic enclosures and the like, and excessive hot or cold conditions may lead to damage of items stored therein. Therefore, there is a need for a portable environment control device that is quick and easy to set-up, take-down and that is affordable and convenient.